WE GOTTA POWER
es el segundo tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z, fue compuesto por Keiju Ishikawa (música) y Yukinojo Mori (letra), con arreglos del primero e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 200 al 291. En Latinoamérica es interpretada por.a y adaptada y dirigida musicalmente por Loretta Santini. El proyecto DBFandub hizo la versión extendida de la canción con la participación de Adrián Barba y Loretta Santini nuevamente, además de las cantantes fanáticas Lucy ChanLucy Chan, coros en la canción y Lili SánchezLili Sánchez, coros en la canción en los coros y la co-adaptación del creador del proyecto Jurik Von Lichtenstein (Alejandro Urbina Guerrero). En las primeras adaptaciones de la franquicia de Dragon Ball en España, el opening se utilizó pero en su versión original solamente para las películas, mientras que en toda la duración de Dragon Ball Z se utilizó Cha-La Head-Cha-La. Letras A continuación se muestran algunas adaptaciones de la letra de este opening en otros doblajes, no la traducción literal de la original. Español (Hispanoamérica)= Acercándose el peligro viene ya y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora. Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina. Los héroes de la historia seremos. Realidad tu sueño por fin será. Listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré. Juega niño, el poder nuestro es. ¡Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z! Procura llegar al final y luchar con valor. En los campos deja las flores crecer ¡felíz! Acercándose tu destino viene ya, deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo. Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza para cumplir todos tus deseos. Combatir el mal es nuestra misión. Con valor debemos enfrentar a todo rival. En el cielo tú veras una luz y la fuerza sembrará en ti. Pelea niño hoy sin temor, el poder nuestro es. ¡Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z! Un gran hombre sé que pronto serás, algo en ti veo que es especial, un poder real. Te convertirás en un gran rival, aventuras podrás disfrutar. Pelea niña hoy sin temor, el poder nuestro es. ¡Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z! |-| Japonés (Kanji)= 破茶目茶が 押し寄せて来る 泣いてる場合じゃない わくわくを　百倍にして パーティーの主役になろう 夢中に慣れる者が 何時か君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 吃驚の塊を蹴り 未来へゴールさせる 平ちゃらの花を咲かせて 皆を笑わせちゃえ 悪戯好きな君が 夢を競うライバルになるのさ 野天ぴかん頭冴えて ラーメン六杯母暢気 世紀末燥げ　おちゃめガール ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 夢中に慣れる者が いつか君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット |-| Japonés (Romaji)= Hachamecha ga Oshiyosete Kuru Naiteru Baai ja nai Wakuwaku wo Hyakubai ni shite PAATII no Shuyaku ni narou Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wa Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Bikkuri no Katamari wo Keri Mirai he GOORU saseru Hecchara no Hana wo Sakasete Minna wo Warewase chae Itazura Suki na Kimi ga Yume wo Kisou RAIBARU ni naru no sa Noten Pikan Atama Saete RAAMEN Roppai Haha Nonki Seikimatsu Hashage Ochame GAARU WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wa Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO |-| Inglés= See it coming down, all over town, it's chaos There's no time for me to be afraid Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made... Things you want that you can't touch, but you know One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man No-Ten, P-Kan I can feel the sky so blue I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool Playing with them all, trouble calls Don't you know, I take them all We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Don't mind at all, no shocks can stall my pace I keep my eyes fixed all the time to my goal Don't mind at all, cause after all, it's my way Cause after all, it's my life, it's my soul One day we shall chase a dream, that is ours Till then you won't know that I'm your friend, to the very end No-Ten, P-Kan The time is now to wisen up Feel the strength come right up from your gut You know the world is now, coming down To changing times, we'll show them how We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Things you want that you can't touch, but you know One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man No-Ten, P-Kan I can feel the sky so blue I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool Playing them all, trouble calls Don't you know, I take them all We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Versiones Este tema de apertura solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 200 al 291 de Dragon Ball Z; fue incluida también en las películas: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario, El Combate Final, La Fusión de Goku y Vegeta y El Ataque del Dragón. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Kageyama fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra re-grabación de Cha-La Head-Cha-La que también realizó. Aunque no a sido adaptada oficialmente, Adrián Barba la cantó en 2012 a base de la letra que produjo DBFandub con la edición de Jurik.Ver. 2005 Personajes * Son Gohan ** Gran Saiyaman * Trunks * Son Goten * Shenlong * Piccolo * Son Goku * Vegeta * Trunks del Futuro * Videl * Androide Número 18 * Krilin * Marron * Kaiosama * Bubbles * Gregory * Milk * Bulma * Mr. Satán * Iresa * Shapner Transformaciones * Super Saiyajin ** Trunks del Futuro Super Saiyajin ** Goten Super Saiyajin ** Trunks Super Saiyajin * Super Saiyajin Máximo Poder ** Gohan Super Saiyajin Máximo Poder * Super Saiyajin 2 ** Gohan Super Saiyajin 2 Técnicas * Kame Hame Ha Objetos * Espada de Trunks del Futuro * Nube Voladora * Auto * Televisión Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Ciudad Satán ** Kame House ** Casa de Mr. Satán ** Preparatoria Estrella Naranja * Otro Mundo ** Camino de la Serpiente Vídeos Ver. de TV thumb|center|300px Ver. extendida thumb|center|300px Curiosidades *En una entrevista que le hizo Dubbing Zone a Adrián Barba le hicieron entre estás preguntas: **¿En su carrera como resalta Dragon Ball?: "Es evidente que está serie tuvo muchísimo éxito a nivel Latinoamérica, estoy muy agradecido, he siento muy afortunado por haber cantado dos temas, el opening y el ending de la saga de Majin Buu: El Poder Nuestro es y Ángeles Fuimos, estoy súper contento y agradecido que así haya sido". **¿Cómo a notado a los fans en las convenciones?: "La verdad es que yo los veo con muchísimo entusiasmo, se vuelven locos: gritan, cantan, brincan y yo estoy agradecido por esas muestras de cariño". **¿Considera que la voz del cantante latino debe ser idéntica a la original?: "Pues no, mi voz no es parecida a la de Hironobu Kageyama, tal vez en cuestión de alcance, digamos el registro que tenemos sí. Pero no tengo, su voz y la mía no se parecen en absolutamente nada". **¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de la música?: "La música es una forma de expresión, es plasmar tu esencia de alguna manera a través del canto". **Dentro de sus covers en Dragon Ball, ¿cualés son los que más les gusta?: "Me gustan muchísimas, por ej.: Ángeles Fuímos, El Poder Nuestro es, La Ocarina del Héroe, Mi Corazón Encantado, caprichosa, todas son maravillosas". **¿Qué diferencia nota entre una canción independiente y una canción de doblaje?: "Las canciones de comienzo comerciales normalmente llevan un tema de amor, de pareja o desamor, y las canciones de doblaje, la mayoría, o casi todas son de canciones de motivación: de que somos, podemos ser mejores, canciones de unidad. Esa creo que es la diferencia". **¿Qué se siente ser parte de está gran serie?: "Bueno, como ya dije hace un ratito estoy agradecido, estoy muy contento, de estar en una serie tan exitosa y haber cantando dos temas tan importantes de Dragon Ball". **Ante la pregunta de como terminó siendo cantante de series como Dragon Ball, respondió: "No es que yo me haya interesado por ser cantante de series, la verdad esto fue consecuencia de lo que yo hacía, yo cantaba muchísimos singles, y pues en muchísimos estudios de grabación me conocían y había pocos cantantes que tuviéramos esta tesitura para cantar los temas japonesas que son bastantes agudos, y bueno, tuve la fortuna de que me llamaran directamente". **¿Cómo fue la decisión de trabajar con las personas en el escenario, dejarlas subir a cantar junto a usted?: "Yo siempre que voy a las convenciones les comentó a los chicos que todos cantamos, algunos un poco mejor que otros pero todos cantamos y pues trató de que se sientan augustos, que se sientan contentos, de que participen, de que sientan que somos realmente, como yo les digo, uno y lo mismo, y bueno yo creó que a sido el sueño de todos cantar algo una vez con su ídolo de la infancia, con los cantantes que grabaron y pues para mí es un placer estar ahí con ellos compartiendo y haciendo una fiesta ahí en el escenario con todas esas canciones que fueron sus favoritas en su infancia". * Los cantantes Ricardo Silva (intérprete de Cha-La Head-Cha-La)Ricardo Silva cantando El Poder Nuestro es y Luis de Lille (intérprete de La Fantástica Aventura) hicieron sus versiones de la canción, el último como parte de su cuarto disco como solista "La Fantástica Aventura"Estreno del nuevo disco de Luis de Lille, el primero suyo que incluye algún tema de Dragon Ball.Inexistencia de El Poder Nuestro es de Luis de Lille de forma digitalPróximamente disponible digitalmente Referencias Véase también Opening Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings